


His Muse

by Allsfairinloveandwar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 22 year old Sokka and 23 year old Zuko, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Hair down Sokka near the end, Holding Hands, I've honestly never written an Au like this before, M/M, Mentioned Hakoda, No Smut, Pansexual Zuko, Slightly bitchy Azula, Sokka's kinda forward, Summer is the season of romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, This was kinda draining to write, Zukka artist Au, Zuko hates the beach, Zuko's an artist, flirty sokka, that's almost rough buddy, this was supposed to be a one shot p2, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allsfairinloveandwar/pseuds/Allsfairinloveandwar
Summary: Zuko's a struggling artist and Sokka's just looking for a date.Otherwise known as Artist Au featuring my favorite Avatar boys.
Relationships: Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175
Collections: Perks of being a starving artist





	His Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone order Zukka artist au? No.. take it anyway. 
> 
> I was thinking about having this be a collection type situation since I really love writing Zukka. I don't know maybe if this story is well received. (And since my last Zukka fic did pretty well i'm hoping this one will too)It took me almost an entire month to properly, write the story, edit the story and then like 30 mins to transfer it over here to Ao3 but i'm genuinely proud of this thing. Also if anyone is curious I originally had plans while writing this to write in Toph but she didn't make it into my last draft because she doesn't really fit into this story.. If I did make this a collection type thing though she would be in a different draft. Also I had plans to add Aang and Katara in as well not just mentioning them but pretty much the same problem. 
> 
> Also another little fun fact when I was writing this story I gave Mai this line about how it was going to rain later then completely forgot about it, continued writing without remembering it was supposed to rain and just ended up adding in rain during a scene with Zuko and Sokka later then during editing I realized and thought it was amusing. Anyway hope you guys enjoy!

There are a lot of things Zuko doesn't enjoy doing. 

Hanging out with his sister, going to the beach and having people in his slightly too small apartment to name a few. Unfortunately for him all of those things had come to a T today. 

"Come on Zuzu, you have to come." 

"Why should I? We both know you never invite me anywhere unless you need something or are forced into it." Zuko grunts, slouching where he sat on his two seater sofa. He wasn’t even really sure what show was currently playing on the tv in front of him. All of it had slowly become white noise as he’d been busy with multiple texts with his uncle and now his sister bursting into his apartment. 

Azula rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Because there will be actual people there. You know the kind you won’t just consider a regular face from behind your little cash register at that coffee house. And the kind you absolutely never see locked in that stupid back room." 

Zuko’s nose twitched. He didn’t respond, just turned the channel to avoid the argument that was most definitely going to ensue from that comment. He knew what she meant but quite frankly it mattered very little to him. Could he help it if he found his work more interesting than any one person he happened to stumble upon?

"I'm not interested." 

Azula growled loudly as she stood up from her place on the couch and just as Zuko took in her hunched shoulders, clenched fists and tightened posture a loud knock signaled both of their attention. 

"Come in!" Azula yelled to whatever unlucky soul was on the opposite side of the door. But if he were being honest he was glad for the break from Azula’s rage. 

"I'm sorry, I really have to pee!" Ty Lee squeaked, sprinting into the tiny bathroom a mere couple of feet away from the couch. And through it all Zuko had managed to still be lying comfortably as though his sister was not going to burst a blood vessel any second now. 

"What'd he say?" Mai asked in her normal monotone voice. 

"He said no!" Azula grumbled in anger. "He says no even though the closest he's gotten to a date was his former muse, that girl that was always stopping by his and uncle's awful shop and the stench of washed up artist in his room that stretches farther than a dead body." 

Zuko rubs his face with his open palms. He allows himself to groan loudly running both his hands through his flowing black hair. "Fine, I'll go as long as I don't have to see you till Christmas." 

He doesn't even have to look up to see Azula's smirk. He can hear it, if that's even possible. 

"Aw look at you finally seeing things my way." Azula comments with a nod at Mai behind her as Ty Lee exits the bathroom. "We'll be waiting in the car for you when you're ready." Azula declared already headed for the door with Mai and Ty Lee in tow. 

~ ~ ~ 

Unsurprisingly it took Zuko about an hour to get ready. Partially because the thought of leaving his paintings and his crisp air conditioning made him want to bolt his apartment door shut. But it was also a melody of memories all flooding back to him of every trip he’d been dragged into since Azula had first gotten that car on her sixteenth birthday. 

The irritation of having to hear Ty Lee sing back up to Azula's entire playlist. The unending complaining from Mai about how the only things she could see were trees and road for miles. Not to mention the uncomfortable mix of chips and car freshener wafting up his nose for 3 hours stayed forever etched into his mind. And all because his mom hadn't wanted Azula to drive without proper supervision. 

Ugh. 

His mitchmatch flip flops slapped against hardwood and over tile as he walked back into the bathroom with a tote bag to grab the last of his stuff. 

He already knew what Azula would say about the shoes. Probably some joke that only Ty Lee would laugh at. Most likely along the lines of him being a starving artist or maybe something annoying about how he can't make enough money recently to afford a pair of shoes. 

Though honestly. 

He just didn't want to try and spend another 30 minutes looking for the other flip-flop to match the one he'd been wearing. So mitchmatch it is. 

Zuko took in his final couple moments of pure silence as he locked his front door and sulked down the stairs in annoyance. And while every part of him would love to complain about how Azula always gets whatever she wants. Most often by blackmail and manipulation. He knows none of it will matter. 

He barely has his first foot in the car before the complaining starts. "I was 5 minutes away from coming upstairs and dragging you into this car by your absurdly long hair." Azula starts her hands already on the wheel. 

"I was showering." Zuko replies simply and he almost thinks that'll make them all let up- 

"We should've been at the beach already!" Ty Lee butts in. "I said we shouldn't stop to pick up Zuko, now all the good sun is disappearing." Oh what a fool he was. 

"I can't wait for the rain they said was going to happen later." Mai adds 

Azula grunts pulling the car out of park and Zuko’s thankful to be able to rest his head against the car window despite knowing this trip is gonna be filled with torture porn. Specifically Azula’s favorite type of torture porn. 

~ ~ ~ 

They finally get to the beach. Surprisingly enough Zuko couldn’t be happier to walk across the crunch of gravel, around a shiny bright red minivan and down the five steps he needed to go with three beach chairs Azula’s bag of what felt like barbells and bricks and his small tote bag. Because it meant this is where he separated from Azula, Ty Lee and Mai and would finally get some quiet from the irritating bunch of girls he had the misfortune of having to spend the afternoon with. Or didn’t now that they were on the beach. 

Azula had spilled in the car what Zuko was already fully aware of. The ploy to drag Zuko along to the beach despite knowing full well about his hatred of ocean water and sand between his toes just so that her, Mai and Ty Lee didn’t have to take turns watching their belongings. At least the third thing he couldn’t stand wouldn’t be seated next to him the whole time.

Zuko almost took a spill as he set the bag full of all of the girls belongings down far away from the ocean but also far enough from the children running back and forth, kicking up sand with every prance. The location was definitely as good as it could get on an already slightly crowded beach. A good distance away from the couples walking hand in hand near the water, far away from the lifeguard who’s blowing his whistle almost every second and at least 40 yards away from the tent vigorously shaking with movement Zuko wants to know nothing about. 

Perfect couldn’t be done here. But this was close. 

“Zuzu!” And.. it’s ruined.. “Hey, I brought the umbrella for you. Set it up over my chair.” 

Zuko almost doesn’t ask. Almost let’s her leave- “What about Mai and Ty Lee?” 

“They didn’t bring umbrellas, besides they’ll barely be here.” She remarks and right before she leaves- “You can sit in my chair just keep the bag close to you.” And with that she’s gone. 

Zuko breathes, slow, steady. Almost like he’s reciting a mantra in his head before he releases in a forceful huff. Predictably he’s all by himself with three folded chairs. Anticipation of the displeasure that will soon arise from having to lay them all out by himself. 

The first chair was surprisingly pretty simple. So simple and uncomplicated that Zuko let’s his guard down while unfolding the second chair. And.. of course it snaps shut on his fingers, of course his teeth grit closed in anguish and of course he contemplates kicking the damned thing. 

He doesn’t. 

He comes at it from a different angle. Wrestles it open with two hands and it unfolds naturally…. 

Slapping him in the face as the back of the chair unhooks itself peacefully, sliding up with ease. Zuko’s basically had it. Can hear the kids that have continually run up the beach to show their mom and dad miscellaneous crap laughing behind his back. How the hell did Azula manage to always rope him into things? Why did he always do whatever she said? 

He decides to give the chairs a break for a second. Yanks the big red umbrella that Azula had had shoved into the trunk of her car off the ground. The same agitating umbrella that had fallen against his head with every minuscule bump in the road the entire ride down to the beach. Zuko shoves his hand up the stupid thing urging it to open to no avail. And why is that not surprising. One more push. Two more.. Absolutely nothing. It opens half way just to snap shut again when Zuko releases his grip. 

Now Zuko actually does let out a growl. A too loud growl. He’s honestly ready to bang this shitty umbrella around and knock over all his current progress. He wants to be done setting all this shit up but he takes one more breath in. Grits his teeth so hard that he’s almost nervous his jaw will snap. Ignoring the stares he can feel on his back and tries his luck again. 

~ ~ ~ 

That’s it! It’s done! By now the sky is starting to darken so Zuko takes off his sunglasses and places them in the way too heavy bag next to him. The umbrella is no longer necessary but the combination of the wind whipping through and the shade from Azula’s huge umbrella is so perfect Zuko almost thinks he can nap. Almost. That is until- 

“Excuse me..” Zuko inwardly curses not looking at the person who broke his concentration on the two seagulls fighting over what looked to be a corn chip from here. “Is this seat taken?” 

It’s clearly a man’s voice and once Zuko finally allows his eyes to dart over he can tell that it is. A man with glistening brown skin and wide almost playful blue eyes. The other man is staring now. Seeming hopeful and Zuko realizes just how long it has been since anything has been said. “No, it’s not.” he says, eyes falling back out to the beach in front of them where the two kids that had been racing back and forth to their parents are now play fighting and throwing sand at each other. 

The man slides under the umbrella that Zuko had placed between Azula’s seat and Mai’s. Mostly because he didn’t want to hear her complaints about her chair burning up when she came back but also because he knew how much she hated the sun. Would she really be gone all day? Maybe Zuko shouldn’t have allowed this stranger to sit in her seat. 

He probably shouldn’t have allowed this man to sit solely because he didn’t know him and sitting on the beach with someone you don’t know is a great way to get robbed. He definitely can’t pull the bag sat in between their two chairs away can he? It would raise a lot of tension. It should be ok right? But now Zuko realizes he can’t sleep. Dammit. 

“It’s kinda cloudy today huh..” It’s a random tidbit. One that has Zuko inwardly groaning. Oh god he’s gonna talk isn’t he.. “My sister was telling me this morning, she said pack an umbrella. But I.. brought the beach ball so..” 

He kinda trails off when Zuko doesn’t reply. Or stop him. And Zuko’s honestly hoping that’s it but-

“I mean.. I don’t mind rain.. I would’ve sat down under our big striped umbrella with a smoothie but we don’t have beach chairs at home to bring and I don’t really like sitting on beach towels. Hurts after a while you know..” 

“Yep.” 

Of course Zuko was stuck sitting next to a talkative person. Of course because every other thing today had gone so well that this definitely wasn’t driving Zuko further into a pit of inner rage with every word spewed from this man’s mouth. And it was most definitely showing on his face because the man next to him shifted in his seat rattling the chair so much that Zuko actually did look him in the eyes again. 

“Sorry.” The man apologizes “I know i’m talking a lot. My sister says that I never shut up too. I figured by your face that you really don’t want to talk and I’ll shut up but first I wanted to tell you I came over for two reasons.” 

Zuko’s intrigued weirdly enough. In a way he hasn’t been since his former muse had left. And in this slight moment of almost weakness he turns his head a bit to look at the man seated next to him.

“One, I did actually want to sit in a beach chair because watching my sister and her boyfriend frolic around was genuine torture. And two..” He sort of pauses almost as if the truth is horrid. He takes a second to tug at his bottom lip with one of his canines. And it’s quickly capturing Zuko’s eye. A soft heat rising in his chest. 

“Two.. I thought you were insanely hot.. but I mean I didn’t know if I should come over and try to talk to you because you know you might not be into guys for one and then also I saw you walking along the beach with three girls and I thought one of them might be your girlfriend so I thought probably shouldn’t then they walked away and left you here all alone and I thought you might need help but then I watched you putting all this stuff out. Not in a creepy way! And I thought maybe I could help but that might be worse than watching you and you looked angry and now I’m rambling, stop me when you have enough details..” 

Zuko pauses. Not even really to take in all the information that’s just been spewed out at him like a sewage system. No, he kinda just has nothing to say though that doesn’t stop him from snorting. He can clearly see the concern in this stranger's eyes over his lack of response but he still doesn’t really know what to say. The fact that this random guy has sat down next to him and had all this on his mind really is slightly amusing to him. 

It almost feels like a movie scene. Do people still walk up to strangers in this day and age and say things like, ‘Hi, I think you’re really cute. Let’s hang out sometime?’ Or maybe this was just the rust Azula had been yelling at him about back in his apartment. And it actually did happen all the time. It definitely wasn’t something Zuko was used to however. Well, it wasn’t as if Zuko never got comments on his looks but it was normally by girls, in whispered hushed tones that they thought he couldn’t hear them in. 

This whole scenario peaked a bit of intrigue Zuko didn’t normally get from secret admirers. 

“I swear I’m not normally this awkward!” The man states and Zuko can't help but smile a little. 

“No..” Zuko starts as he finally begins to tune back into the conversation. “It’s fine..” He feels a bit of a chuckle rise in his throat but ultimately suppresses it. Eyes darting to the other male’s face in time to see a small tint of pink form against golden brown cheeks. 

He really should say anything else.. 

Zuko finally shakes away the last remnants of thought before he brings himself to say- “Let’s start over.” It’s the only thing his brain will give him to say in the current situation. 

The other male nods with a puff, standing to extend his hand, “Hi, I’m Sokka and you’re insanely hot. Wanna head somewhere with me and cool off a bit.” His sentence is finished with a smirk. One so unbelievably confident after saying something so stupid that Zuko actually does chuckle out loud this time. “Hey! You said we were starting over!” 

He did say that. Though Zuko’s brain was still partially harping on the fact that this stranger just came over to him with the hopes of scoring a date and a seat off the sand. 

“Zuko.” He remarks, gesturing to himself. 

“Zuko, huh.” The male named Sokka repeated, sitting back down in the beach chair. “A pretty name for a pretty face.” 

Zuko snickers. Can’t help it honestly. It just kind of leaves his mouth as he looks out over the ocean again. A part of him wants to ruin the pretty colors he’s currently looking at. Add a bright color that doesn’t mix with all the others like he sometimes does to distinguish himself from other artists. An unsubtle hot pink to the curving waves while the rest of the water kept a dark blue. Maybe even a strong green to the birds escaping over the water.

“So.. I’m guessing one of those girls you were with wasn’t your girlfriend?” It’s a question that Sokka leans forward while asking. 

Zuko simply shakes his head, “Guessing or hoping?” He asks with his own smirk. He doesn’t know what it is about having this guy’s attention that he’s weirdly enjoying but he’s definitely smiling more than he would of if had he been here alone. He quickly whips his head around fast enough to see the light tint of pink dust its way over delicate looking cheeks. The kind that looked almost look sculpted. 

“Hoping before we started having an actual conversation.. Now I’m more like assuming?..” 

At this rate it looks like Sokka might combust if the next words out of Zuko’s mouth aren’t an actual answer to his question. 

“No, those girls were my sister and her friends.” 

It’s like a weight has been removed from the other man’s chest and he sort of leans back against the chair as if he’s letting all his troubles slip off his shoulders. “Great.. Cool..” 

Zuko just shakes his head a little, lips curving upwards as the kids from before come charging up the beach at full speed towards their parents, sand covering their bodies. 

“So, no girlfriend huh?” Zuko comments and then immediately regrets how it sounds. “Wait, I meant like.. Why don’t you have a girlfriend.. That didn’t come out right either..” 

Now it’s Sokka’s turn to let out a little giggle, “Don’t worry I know what you mean. My last girlfriend broke up with me a couple months back. She got a job far away from here and she didn’t want to do long distance.” 

“Ah.. that’s rough.” 

“It’s ok, I wouldn’t want to stop her from doing what she loves. Besides we’re still best friends and that’s all I could ask for.” 

“Which means you’re just at the beach flirting with random passersby.” Zuko can’t help the evil smirk that runs over his lips. 

“No, just you.. And I’ve mostly been spending the day avoiding watching my sister and her boyfriend and their touchy, playful relationship.” 

“That bad?” 

“Definitely! I mean you said you were here with your sister so you must know what it’s like when she has a boyfriend.” 

Zuko shrugs, “It’s mostly me feeling sorry for the guy cause he doesn’t know what he’s getting into and partially hoping he’ll be the one so he can swoop her up and take her far far away.” 

Sokka frowns, tilting his head before raising one eyebrow. “So.. you and your sister aren’t close is what I’m getting.” 

“Close to killing each other.” 

Honestly he might have exaggerated a touch. Him and Azula definitely aren’t what you’d call close siblings but he didn’t really hate Azula. They’d had their fair share of fights, sure but Zuko had mostly just spent his childhood wishing his father had worked to have a strong relationship with him in the same way he’d worked to have one with her. And he never talked about it with Azula directly but it felt pretty apparent that while she had dad, he had mom. That’s just how it’d always been. 

Sokka’s bottom lip popped forward for a second before he pulled it back in, “Well.. since you seem like you’re not totally invested in sitting here all day. You know even if it is with me-” Zuko stops himself from sighing and rolling his eyes. He can feel it coming up but he quickly resists the urge. “Why don’t we.. maybe go somewhere else?.. Like do you wanna.. Go somewhere I mean?” 

“Ok so if I’m hearing you..” Zuko teases, honestly can’t help it after all the jitters and nerves that have sparked all over the male on his left. “You want to go somewhere, possibly together and do.. Something?” Zuko finishes not being able to contain the way his lips curve up as he looks at Sokka’s scrunched up face. 

“Do you want to or not?” 

“Yeah, of course-” 

“Great.” Sokka’s already up 

“But if I go no one will be here to watch all this stuff.” Zuko finishes “Besides, don’t you want to tell your sister that you plan on leaving?” 

“Honestly, I’m not even sure she noticed me come this way. Her and Aang were playing an incredibly heated round of volleyball last time I checked.” Sokka stops crossing his arms “That’s her boyfriend’s name.” He adds even though Zuko had already pieced that together. “But yeah ok, I’ll tell her when we actually go.” 

“If we actually go. I have no idea when one of the girls is gonna come back.” 

Sokka groans flopping back into the chair. The beach furniture making a bit of a creak as it takes his weight. “Who knows how long that’ll be..” He whines 

“And with that time you can sit here with me and enjoy the beach.” 

“Oh, you mean like you were when you were trying to unfold these chairs?” Sokka’s laugh is soft, friendly, almost feels familiar like the kind of laugh two friends would have while catching up after a couple years. 

“I never said I enjoy the beach!” Zuko rebutts followed by a string of giggles from the male beside him. 

“What? How can you not enjoy the beach? Everyone likes the beach.” 

“I was forced to come here against my will and sit in these awful chairs all day instead of spending my day doing what I really wanted to do.” 

“And what would you rather be doing?” 

Zuko sighs, arms crossed with his brow furrowing. Deep golden eyes staring down into his lap. “I enjoy spending my days surrounded by my work. My art, paints and all my easels. Well when I’m not at my actual job.” 

Sokka goes quiet in a way he hasn’t been since he first sat down and honestly the silence immediately sends a chill down Zuko’s spine. 

“Wow, you’re an artist? I would've never guessed.” It’s said with an oddly sweet tone. Akin to a mother describing her first love to her child almost. The feeling that Sokka’s words bring makes Zuko’s mouth dry. “How long have you been into art?” Comes his next question. 

Zuko ponders over it for a second, chest letting go of air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. “All my life honestly.” His head turns towards the beach once again. The ocean and the waves crashed almost relaxing as the soft deep blue combined with the gentle rays of the afternoon sun. 

“When I was seventeen I created something amazing. My first ever masterpiece which eventually got sold to a rich business associate of my father. Who eventually took it to an art museum where it was hung and might still be today. I’ve been trying to create something just as great for years but nothing has ever lived up to it. Not in my eyes and not in anyone else’s.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true..” 

“Well, even if I had made something worthwhile to everyone else in all my years of trying. It wouldn't have been worthwhile to me.” 

“Ok, I’ve never seen your work. As far as I know but to have something in a museum at seventeen years old means you’re a prodigy. And it also means that you’re good at what you do. I have to see what you can do now! Do you have a picture-” 

“Zuko!” Zuko felt his teeth grit but refrained from letting Sokka see. He turned just as Ty Lee came running full speed up the sand with a guy who seemed like he could beat Zuko in a wrestling match. His brown hair seemingly tousled and messed with a lot. 

“Azula wants you.” She states a bit out of breath as she pushes her companion down into the beach chair on Zuko’s right. 

“For?” Zuko starts, hears the bite in his own voice and stops himself. 

Ty Lee merely shrugs climbing on top of the guy without even acknowledging Sokka. Zuko stands for the first time since he’d gotten the chairs set up, yanking Sokka up with him before heading in the direction Ty Lee had appeared from. Not that it mattered seeing as she had her tongue currently occupied and her eyes shut tight. 

“Where are we going now?” Sokka’s voice filled with concern as he was dragged down the beach narrowly missing Zuko’s ankle as he trailed behind. 

“We’re taking the long way out of here. You wanted to see my paintings right?” 

“Yeah! But my sister..” 

“Call her from the car.” 

Zuko couldn't stand a lot of things, the beach being one of the highest things on his list. He’d never been a fan of the ice cold salt water or the minimal activities you could actually do on the beach. Especially now with the sand piling up between his toes as he speed walked with Sokka right behind him. But this had to be the most he'd ever enjoyed it. Probably because he could leave now. Maybe because of Sokka too but he could tell this man's ego was high enough so he'd keep that to himself. 

The two of them clattered into Azula's awful smelling car and Zuko was almost too thrilled to start it up. Pressing the button to open the driver side window a bit more as the car really did have one of the worst scents Zuko had ever encountered. 

Until- "Wait, hold on!" 

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked "I thought you wanted to get out of here." 

"Yeah but what about your sister? And her friends? Will they have a ride home?" 

Zuko wanted to express just how little he was worried about that. Knowing his sister, a tidal wave couldn’t stop her. Let alone her car being missing. Though the look on Sokka's face immediately told him that he shouldn't actually say what he was thinking. 

"That guy, who was with one of my sister’s friend’s. The one that called me, he has a car." He lied. "They'll have a ride." 

It wasn’t really that bad of a lie. After all, if they really didn’t come back Azula had a small wad of twenties in her bikini. As she always did with her money to hide it from other people. Preferably Zuko. And he could totally give her car back on whatever Saturday she decided to come and ruin his peace and quiet again anyway. 

"Well, ok then." Sokka's face filled with an amount of concern that quickly filled Zuko's stomach with an unhealthy amount of fluttering. But he was just as quickly saying- "I'm gonna send my sister a quick text." 

"Yeah sure." Zuko found himself replying. He slowly backed the car up and out of the parking space turning onto the road in just a couple of minutes. He couldn't help sneaking a glance over at where Sokka was currently typing away on his phone. 

The tiny smile that formed on Sokka's face in the slightly dimmed light of the car made Zuko squeeze at the steering wheel unconsciously. His eyes falling to the phone with curiosity before his eyes landed on the road in front of them again. Just as soon the phone was being returned to Sokka's pocket and the male to Zuko's right was humming sweetly. 

A soft sigh, "I love that song." Sokka spoke as if he knew Zuko had heard it before. 

"What song are you humming?" 

"Blue side by J-Hope." He replied "I don't normally listen to a lot of music in different languages especially things like K-pop but I kinda stumbled upon it by accident when my music was on shuffle-" He continued. Smiling down at his intertwined fingers. 

"It's been stuck in my head for like a month. I even tried to learn it on the piano." 

Zuko can't help the way his interest peaks. "You play piano?" 

"Play is a very strong word.. more like learning." 

"Well are you any good for a beginner?" 

Sokka seemed to ponder Zuko's question for a moment before replying, "I can only play one song so I don't know?.. Can most beginning piano players play a song by the time they reach 3 and a half months of learning?" 

"I wouldn't know. But I think that sounds pretty good." 

Sokka's grin was strangely alluring. Odd as it seemed to be the same smile he'd had all day. But it wasn't.. It felt brighter, made Zuko's heart tug a little harder. Made his arms turn to jelly where he was trying to focus on driving. It all held a sort of coziness that Zuko hadn't experienced before. 

Even his former muse hadn't had this effect on him. 

It was weird. Definitely not normal right? Sokka was technically still a stranger to him even if it didn't feel much like it anymore. How is it he had spent less than three hours with this man and yet it felt so much longer? In a good way. In a new way.. 

Sokka's attention had been captured by the world that rushed past the moving car outside. And just as soon his face was lighting up again. 

"Stop, stop stop! Look!" 

Zuko practically slammed on the brakes as Sokka had commanded. Before he could properly assess the situation Sokka was already out of the car. Already running around to the other side and was pulling Zuko out by his wrist. Surprisingly enough he managed to unlock his door before Sokka could yank him out by his arm. Zuko felt his foot slide into a puddle and he flinched at the cold murky water that seeped over the edges of his sandals. 

"Geez Sokka, what is it?" 

"Look, at how beautiful." 

Zuko let himself be led. Let Sokka tug on his arm a little bit more. And let himself fully take in the dripping color against, dark brick wall. His eyes scoped the entirety of the large design, layered with pink and blue and grays. He couldn’t really tell what the mural was, probably abstract art with a bunch of different meanings depending on who was looking at it. Though it reminded Zuko a bit of a spider almost with all the long webs of color. 

It felt as though the art was there before the wall. Like it had been a floating entity of splattered color with no canvas. Weird as that sounded. 

"Have you ever done spray painting?" 

Zuko blinked, brain registering Sokka's question a little late. "Definitely not." 

"Maybe you should, I mean the best way to shake yourself out of a funk is to try something new right? Or.. well I don't know since I've never been an artist-" Sokka seemed to lose his train of thought but then added, "Art is supposed to speak to people though. Or make them think? both?" 

Zuko chuckled, "Art is a form of expression. To create art is to have freedom, to be human." 

"Right! What does this art make you think about?" 

"Is this really why you made me stop the car?" Sokka's fingers clenched where they were not so subtly rubbing against Zuko's own fingers. 

"I've actually seen this street art before." Sokka said "Met the artist. He calls himself Bumi." 

"Huh, interesting name.." 

"He told me it's easy to look for what you're missing but what you're missing doesn't always want to be found. If so you might have to wait for it to come to you." Sokka finished and Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I don't know man, next thing he did was stab the spray can with a pencil." 

"Sounds like a fun guy." 

"An interesting guy. And that interesting guy had a point. Not about stabbing the can though.. that was crazy but about using anything at your disposal." 

Zuko definitely hadn't pondered over an addition of tools. Definitely not anything besides his paints and the occasional pencil, possibly clay if he felt really risky. Even now staring intently at the scenery that stared back at him with splashes of vibrant colors it was still a weird almost complex new idea. Or maybe it wasn't complex. 

Sokka wasn't wrong- or Bumi wasn't wrong. His years of struggling and standing over paintings for hours just to trash them or refuse to look at them might finally end today. 

"We should go." Zuko announced suddenly. He took a deep breath and slipped his fingers between Sokka's not even glancing down at their now entangled hands as if he’d done it a million times before."I have something I really want you to see." 

Sokka's fingers were warm and he was watching, paying attention to the adorable mingling between each of their fingers. Pulling them a little closer for a second before weakly brushing over fingertips and knuckles. Zuko experimented a bit as he led Sokka back to Azula's car. He felt his thumb spread and curve over incredibly plush soft skin. 

His eyes took in every detail. The way Sokka's skin returned to its former shape every time he raked a thumb over the back of Sokka’s hand. The small veins that ran just close enough to the surface to touch. And each knuckle one by one. 

Then Sokka was sliding his arm under Zuko's to reposition their hands. Their wrists touching and their fingers were properly clasped. A slow flush of electricity burst through with each finger Sokka touched. His thumb almost playfully, testing each one as if to check it had a pulse. His hand was so warm, inviting.. 

And Zuko was eager to indulge but Sokka- "Ready to go?" He wasn't making eye contact, no.. he was smiling like he'd won the lottery. Almost talking to their joined hands and wrists. 

Zuko didn't need to reply because he was already getting in the car starting it again and quickly joining his and Sokka’s hands. Already squeezing Sokka's fingers with the intent of making this feeling last. Already had a deep warmth that quickly spread across his cheeks so hard he was glad Sokka wasn't looking. 

~ ~ ~ 

The museum was pretty empty. Not that Zuko was complaining, he was hoping for something less crowded than the awful beach. Plenty of space to really take in all the art on display without having to worry about someone's irritating child bumping your legs or the agitating squeals that came with play. 

Though the feeling of being under dressed presented itself and then never quite went away. Zuko tugged Sokka down a couple halls one with a group of men wearing collared shirts and slacks. Even at one point a woman wearing what felt like a party dress to Zuko. 

Yup, Zuko had never felt this out of place. 

"How much farther is it?" Sokka questioned. He was definitely trying to keep pace but everything caught his attention. Like a kid in a candy store he was drawn to the objects that surrounded him. 

"Down this next corridor. If they haven't trashed it, I mean it has been years since I came to visit my painting." 

Their feet clicked surprisingly loudly. Bouncing off every painting they passed that most definitely cost more than the building Zuko lives in. The white halls carried their sound as if they were the only people in the entire museum. And it almost felt like they were. 

Eventually they stopped. Zuko felt a tight squeeze against the tips of his fingers that swiftly traveled to his heart. The loud beating in his ears and chest never slowed even as he stared up at his painting. 

Everything that had happened when he'd made that painting. Everything he'd worked for since then seemed to rush forward as if the painting was whispering his memories to him. The world seemed to silence itself as the specific brushstrokes, the colors, the lighting within the room.. It all journeyed back to him as if it'd happened yesterday. 

Zuko felt his lips part. Felt himself swallow. Felt like he was falling through the floor.. he didn't look at Sokka, for some reason turning his head felt like a command his brain wouldn't muster. 

He squeezed Sokka's hand just a little bit harder. Just wanting anything, literally any sound to come from his mouth- 

"Wow.." Breathless.. that was the first word that Zuko felt described the one word that had come from Sokka's mouth. 

It stuck in his head. Replayed itself like a broken record. Wow.. wow.. wow. 

So small. Peaceful. It stayed within the walls of this room. This room where only the two of them stood. Their eyes both transfixed on something Zuko couldn't quite replicate. Sokka's only words were wow.. Zuko blinked for what felt like a minute. A solid minute of darkness filling his cornea. Then his eyes finally glanced up. Finally got a glimpse of just what kind of wow he had actually heard. 

Wow..

Tears. Little drops formed in the corners of Sokka's eyes. It caused a mini malfunction in Zuko's chest. Sokka's blue eyes were taking in every bit of the painting as if it was telling him its life story. His glowing brown skin flawless in the museum lights. 

Zuko couldn't help but be entranced. Couldn't stop staring at the soft flecks of gold in those ocean eyes. They sparkled and shimmered so perfectly. Even the ocean couldn't match them. 

~ ~ ~ 

Sokka's foot squished against the leather seat as he folded his legs up close to his body. 

"I'm surprised they haven't moved it.. though I've also heard this museum doesn't get too many new art pieces a year. Plus I'm pretty sure my dad's business partner bribed the museum to keep it up longer." 

"I hope it stays.. Everyone should see it at least once." 

Zuko's pulse snapped in his neck and he looked away from where he'd found himself awestruck over Sokka's eyes once again. 

"Thank you.. means a lot that someone would say that about my work." 

"You definitely deserve it. Every bit of it." 

He could tell Sokka meant every word and honestly it made him feel like he was slowly melting through the chair. 

"What else do you do?" Sokka questioned "Like, since you haven't gotten anything else into a museum in years?" 

"I own a coffee and tea shop. My uncle works with me there actually." 

"Oh wow, maybe I've heard of it? What's the name?" 

"Well, since I became the owner it was renamed the Jasmine Dragon. Though it used to be called, Bean Baby." 

Sokka snickered, "Oh yeah, I've heard of it! So glad you changed the name." 

"I had to because my uncle hated the original name." Zuko replied 

Sokka's lips pursed as he stared back up at the painting. It seemed to look back down at both of them. Watching, waiting for whatever words Sokka would eventually mutter. It caught Zuko’s eye, the small part of Sokka’s lips, the way his eyelashes fluttered against soft brown cheeks. All of it had him drawn like a moth to a flame he wanted to approach. 

Eventually Sokka turned back to Zuko, "So, how'd you go from art to owning a tea and coffee shop?" 

Zuko felt his cheeks flame and he blinked trying to regain a certain amount of dignity. His screaming brain causing the rest of his organs to pull the metaphorical emergency brake. Though Sokka didn’t seem to notice. That was a good sign.. Definitely enough to get himself back together. 

“Zuko?” Sokka tried, eyebrows scrunching. 

There had definitely been way too long of a silence and Zuko’s knees were shaking so hard that he had to grip them to gain his composure back. 

"My.. dad he um.. He bought the shop after I'd worked there for a couple years on very little money and soon after the old owner left and I took his place and hired my uncle." Zuko said sucking in as much air as he could. His hand must feel like a fish that was just yanked out of water but Sokka seemed to just accept it. Maybe he really didn’t notice? 

"Aw that was so sweet of him." 

"Mostly, I mean my dad only ever does nice things to either make himself look good or if he's getting something out of it." 

"Oh." Sokka mumbled 

"It's ok." Zuko reassured "It works out well for me and he looks good in front of others so it's a win-win." 

"Still, if you're gonna do something for your children it should be out of love." 

Zuko shrugged but chuckled, "Ok fair enough. What do your parents do?" 

Sokka snickered, "Oh, changing the subject are we?" 

"I'm genuinely curious." Zuko scoffed playfully. 

Sokka's eyes rolled up and back down in a way that made Zuko's stomach twist with desire. 

"My dad works at a docking station. All day he takes packages off boats, sometimes planes and loads them onto trucks. You can thank him for your fragile packages being delivered in great condition." 

"Tell him my last one looks like it was kicked down a flight of stairs." Zuko said without missing a beat. Laughter peaking up in his tone. 

"Hey! I mean he does only have but so much power once it gets on the truck!" 

"Then I shouldn't thank him for my packages being in great condition should I?" 

Eventually the conversation fizzled out into soft unbridled giggling. Mostly from Sokka's end. Though his fits of little snorts and tiny gasps for air started Zuko up over and over again. 

Sokka did calm down though. His sandals clacking loudly on tiled floor as he finally kicked them off. His hand pulled Zuko's arm in closer to drape over his shoulder and entangle his fingers. His soft wolf tail tickling Zuko's neck and a bit of his shoulder blade. 

"Your hands are so soft.." Sokka remarked, spreading Zuko's fingers with both hands. 

Zuko's attention probably should've been on the close proximity of their bodies or possibly the way Sokka’s hands felt playing with his fingers. The ticklish sensation almost made him flinch but he wasn't focused on any of that. His eyes were running over Sokka’s soft blue tee and how he wanted more than anything just to rake one hand up over Sokka’s warm chest. Just to pinch one of his nipples or massage his sides. 

His heartbeat picked up again. How warm he must feel, the curve of his spinal cord as it bent with every graze over soft brown skin. How taut his nipples would be and the color they'd turn with a bit of gentle attention- 

Zuko's tongue had dried immensely from the thought and he swallowed roughly allowing himself to jump back to reality just as Sokka was finishing a long winded thought. 

"W-what?.." He spat trying his hardest not to sound stupid. 

Sokka grinned, "I was talking about your hands. I said they're kinda rough but soft.. and you've got these cute little red spots on each knuckle like you do a lot of punching or something.. I just kind of think it's interesting." 

Zuko stared at his knuckles, "Sometimes when I go to the gym I forget my boxing gloves. So maybe they turned red from that?" 

Sokka turned, eyes never leaving Zuko's as his bare feet touched the museum floor and slid ever so carefully closer till both of their knees were touching. "You work out?" The delicate way in which Sokka's pretty little pink tongue darts over his lips before retreating back into his mouth was fucking with Zuko's body temperature immensely. One side of his body, on fire while the other cooled to what felt like below zero. 

And all of it was making him shiver. 

"Maybe.. sometimes." He managed to choke out.

It was so weird. Zuko hadn’t been this nervous around anyone in years. It was like Sokka was carefully manipulating his body with only his smile and his eyes. 

Sokka was still staring and Zuko could've sworn he saw the faint and fleeting dart of those deep blue eyes jump from his eyes to his lips. Was Sokka moving in closer? He couldn't even tell because he was pretty sure he was frozen to or burned into this position. How long had it been since either of them had moved? 

"Maybe-" Sokka's breath tickled Zuko's lips and now he knew exactly what was happening. No doubt about it they were getting closer. "We could go together.. sometime." 

Zuko blinked, his fingers curling against the museum chair and Sokka's pretty hand. His breath clung desperately trying not to ruin the moment and Zuko he came pretty close to getting his wish of touching Sokka's chest. His arm squashed in between him and a very strong collarbone and what felt a little bit like Sokka’s rib.

Sokka might not have washboard abs under there but he definitely didn't feel like something to snooze at. Or maybe it was just that Zuko was trying to stare Sokka's shirt off. He wasn't even sure if Sokka was still moving in close just knew his lungs were ablaze. 

Sokka stopped and Zuko looked up. "We should.. I wanna show you more of my work." He mumbled, one hundred percent sure Sokka couldn't hear him. 

Until- "Ok." And he was nodding. 

Ok. 

~ ~ ~ 

Zuko didn’t like people in his too small apartment. He didn’t like how easy it was to knock something over when there was more than him and maybe one other person in there. He didn’t like the sounds of multiple people strolling through his house. And he especially loathed all the questions that always came with his design choices. 

But today it was all different. 

Today he was allowing this once stranger into his small, slightly messy apartment. His shaky hands turned the key in the lock and twisted the knob to press the door open. Sokka’s footsteps making a light clicking sound on the hardwood as Zuko shut the door behind them. 

And honestly.. 

Honestly. 

The walls felt like they had taken two steps forward. Holy shit why was it suddenly a million degrees and even less spacious than before? Zuko definitely shouldn’t be worried seeing as he’d invited Sokka right? Like what could actually happen? Did he hope something would happen? Possibly right.. Like Sokka was way more attractive now, looking at him in the dim lighting of his living room than he had been on the beach. How was that possible? 

And Zuko definitely didn’t need for anything to happen right now seeing as he had just recently met this guy. Wait.. did Sokka hope something would happen? Yeah, no shit seeing as he’d followed Zuko around everywhere all day he definitely wasn’t gonna just be ok with a mini house tour and a goodbye. But Zuko couldn’t do anything with Sokka.. Nothing Sokka might want anyway. Not today at least.. Definitely not today. 

Even worse was how Sokka’s scent quickly filled such a small space. It was like it was everywhere in the room even though the five minutes they’d been there definitely wasn’t enough time for his scent to stick to all the furniture and- Zuko’s attention snapped back for a second as Sokka picked up the framed picture that sat facing the tv on the small end table by the couch. 

“Who’s this?” he asked almost fondly, smile unbearably sweet. 

“That’s me when I was three and my mom.” 

“She’s beautiful.” Sokka said, now he was looking up at Zuko with the same fondness. “You’ve got her..” he snickered and then placed the photo back on the table. “Her everything basically.” He finished. 

Zuko’s mouth began moving before he could actually process it, “Does that mean you think I’m beautiful?” 

And Sokka.. wow. Sokka's cheeks flushed a dark pink immediately. His head jerked away so quickly that Zuko felt the whiplash. 

"I- I don't.. I mean you're obviously really attractive cause I wanted to date you- I mean not.. not like past tense or something more like- well right now or present- present ten-" Sokka groaned loudly smacking his palm to his forehead and it took everything in Zuko not to burst out laughing. "Maybe ok.." Sokka finally grunted out, still staring at the obviously impressive walls of Zuko's apartment. 

It was impossible to stop the smirk that pulled its way across Zuko's features. As he said- "Wanna see my art room now?" 

"Yes, please." It was a distraction that Sokka seemed to desperately want despite Zuko honestly having a lot of fun messing with the other male. But he allowed himself to drop the previous conversation and lead Sokka down the hall to his art room. 

It felt weird. Bringing another person into the room. The only person who'd ever been in there prior was his former muse. And now Sokka. Sokka who glowed in the soft blue light that Zuko had purposefully put up in this room and this room alone. It was the kind of color that made the room feel calmer and allowed Zuko’s creativity to expand naturally. 

It was like putting Sokka in his element. Holy shit, the blue just amplified the gorgeousness of his eyes and flowed over his skin like it was personally making him glow for Zuko and Zuko only.

And damn did Zuko feel lucky. 

Sokka's attention flowed from object to object. Basking in everything he could as if he were trying to mentally capture the entire room in five seconds. Suddenly he was noticing the brown leather couch sat on top of paint splattered white cloth. The small couch that Zuko had kept in here for many years after his uncle had given it to him as a housewarming gift. 

"What's this for? Do people ever model for you?" 

"Not people per say but I had a muse for a while who used to lay on this couch and I would paint them." Sokka raised an eyebrow, arms crossed, eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Zuko quickly turned away and walked over to a medium sized stack of canvas' in the corner picking off the first one on top. Gently turning it around for Sokka to see. 

"They were definitely a one of a kind person." 

Sokka's eyebrows dipped and he stared at the couch in careful contemplation. After a couple seconds Zuko could see a smirk forming on the other male's face. He was about to question it but Sokka was already flopping down on the couch. 

Stretching his long brown legs across the seat. His arm coming up to hold up his head. With a smile filled to the brim with playful and devious intent. It struck Zuko in a way he didn't know how to express. It was almost impossible to believe that a pose so ridiculous could make his toes curl. Fuck, why?? 

"Paint me like one of your muses." Sokka remarked, taking this second to decide Zuko's breathing should stop altogether as he pulled the hair tie holding his wolf tail out and shook his shoulder length brown hair out. 

The hair tie hung between Sokka's gorgeous set of lips. Hanging there between the teeth Zuko couldn't see. Closer to Sokka than Zuko had been all day and fuck was it doing god awful things to his body. The male in front of him ran a hand through his hair because yes, he was clearly that evil. And yes Zuko managed to stop himself from doing five different things because there was only one thing he really wanted to do. 

"That reference is probably older than you.." Zuko replied, hating how raspy his voice was. 

"Probably yeah." Sokka laughed 

"Are you serious about me painting you?" Zuko replied, pulling one of his paint brushes out that was covered in red paint from earlier this morning before Azula had arrived. 

"Yeah, of course." 

Zuko's chuckle was devilish as he pulled the brush from the red paint. He moved closer to the couch with one hand slightly behind his back. "Ok, how about this?" The tip of the brush splashed against Sokka's nose and the way those blue eyes widened in horror was so satisfying. 

Zuko pushed it a bit further running the rest of the red paint over Sokka's forehead, cheeks and then under those pretty brown lips and over his sun kissed chin. He wanted so bad to run the paint brush over his lips but Zuko knew for a fact that this paint wasn't edible. 

Weirdly enough Zuko adored the contrast of red, his favorite color. And blue the color of Sokka's eyes. It all popped out in a way Zuko hadn't seen in years. 

Zuko placed the brush back in its cup and moved closer to Sokka again, "You look great." 

"What the fuck!" But it had no bite because Sokka was saying it through the smile he wanted so badly to hide. In playful disgust he wiped at the red paint staining his cheeks 

"Do you like it?" Zuko asked 

"Honestly." Sokka began, hands still wiping. "I'd like it better on you." 

The last thing Zuko had been expecting was his entire body to get flipped onto the couch all at once directly under Sokka’s weight. But he wasn’t really complaining either. He also wasn't expecting Sokka to be so strong either. Those dangerous blue eyes hovering directly over him in a way that made Zuko's knees incredibly weak. 

Good thing he was laying down now. 

The tips of each brown strand of Sokka's hair tickled his cheeks and forehead and Sokka's breath flushed over his face until- 

He was being swallowed up. That was the first thought Zuko could use to describe the sweetness of Sokka's lips. So much softer than he’d thought and the craving for more slammed into him with the force of a truck. 

His shoulders shivering a bit as Sokka pressed his hands against them. The new weight intoxicating, had Zuko reaching a little bit higher to properly clasp with Sokka’s lips. His lungs ached, inhaling every bit of Sokka’s breath. Their lips parting slowly before melting together in perfect unison. 

But fuck it wasn't enough. 

Zuko wanted to run his fingers up and down Sokka's back. Wanted so badly to grip Sokka's hips and rub the tips of his fingers up and down his spine. His teeth gritting over the thought of marking Sokka with his nails. But he kept a level of preservation not wanting to give Sokka the wrong idea. 

Zuko's shirt rose a bit above his hips and Sokka's shirt was clinging to that spot. Probably due to all the sweat that had accumulated on both of their skin. Wanting so desperately to move his hands Zuko experimented letting them land on flush golden brown skin which only seemed to fire Sokka up further judging by the soft prodding of a tongue on Zuko's lips. 

He opened up with a groan that sparked through both of their bodies. Allowing Sokka to press his tongue against the roof of his mouth. And Zuko bit back another groan that threatened to escape. Sokka's tongue was sweet and gentle but firm, almost rough and Zuko couldn't help pulling him in closer to taste every bit of it. 

He pressed forward a little more daringly to suck Sokka's bottom lip into his mouth and bite down on his tongue. Impatiently swallowing those deliciously greedy yelps from Sokka's mouth. 

Orange soda. Zuko thought about it and yeah, Orange soda is what every part of Sokka's mouth tasted like. It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did, it shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did. All of the little bits of electricity from their kiss just slowly making him lose any bit of sanity he felt he had left. Not to mention the way Sokka's hips curled into him over and over. It still wasn't enough though. Not nearly enough, Zuko wanted more. 

Zuko was allowed one more second. One more to savor everything Sokka was giving him before it was all being taken away. Zuko hated it, hated the way he grunted outwardly, hated how much he missed Sokka's mouth even though it was just a couple inches above his face. 

But he loved the breathless way Sokka panted. Hungrily drank in the pretty red marks already forming on his lips from Zuko's impatience. 

"Can I-" Sokka stopped as if hoping Zuko would agree without him having to say it. "I.. want you to touch me more.." Sokka explained 

There wasn't enough time to get his breathing under control before Sokka was slipping his shirt up off his lithe chest and tossing it onto the floor. And Zuko didn't know how to respond at all which made him thankful for Sokka's hands. 

For those pretty little fingers placing one hand further up on his hip while the other was allowed to roam over one small taut nipple. And Zuko was immediately taking it in index and middle finger massaging the cute bud with small twists and little tugs. And Sokka gasped. His hips momentarily freezing, gut pinching and head falling back with the beautifully cut off sound.

Zuko's other hand rose from the comfort spot of Sokka's hips to brush over the other male's spine. So delicately that Sokka was becoming putty in his lap. His breaths becoming more ragged and fragile. Tiny mewls and grunts escaping between kiss stained lips. 

This was so bad. 

There was way too much to touch all at once. Way too much freedom and Zuko felt like he wasn't breathing. And then- Sokka's fingers came down to fiddle with the hem of Zuko's shirt, tickling and poking at the skin he could actually touch and running a light finger just above the waistline of Zuko's shorts.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Sokka was daring. Pushing further with a sort of confidence he hadn't possessed all day. His eyes almost dark behind the small shade of his hair. The little blush he'd been carrying faded away. 

And Zuko really missed it. 

Zuko sat himself up as far as he could as it seemed Sokka did not intend on getting off of him long enough for him to pull his shirt off. As soon as the shirt was discarded Sokka's eager hands were running up and down his chest. He watched quietly as one of Sokka’s hands journeyed down to poke his belly button and then just under the waistband of Zuko’s shorts to mischievously tug it up and let it snap back into place. 

“Are you sensitive here?” Sokka was asking, teasingly pressing his thumb against Zuko’s perky little pink nipples. 

“It’s more like ticklish than arousing.” Zuko replied, moving closer to kiss the disappointment off Sokka’s face. It was so quick but Zuko heard it regardless, a little gasp followed by the quickest little gulp. 

Way too fucking cute. 

Zuko reached up once more to cup Sokka's face, rubbing the red paint still present on his cheeks with both thumbs. Sokka's lips were so much hotter this time almost burning but in the best way possible. As he pecked and teased the other male sweetly. His chest tightened and his stomach curled. He wanted to stay like this. Not just for the rest of the day but maybe a couple of days.. lost and locked in Sokka's heat and his overwhelming scent. 

Zuko pulled back appreciating Sokka’s dazed and confused expression. "Sokka.." Zuko mumbled barely loud enough to catch the words himself. "Be my muse." 

He was spitting the words out like it had just crossed his mind. But this was a great idea. One that he’d pondered over all day. Now seeing Sokka's body and how well the two of them fit he knew it had to be him if anybody. 

Sokka backed up, his hands still stuck on Zuko's chest. "Muse.. like boyfriend? Muse like-" 

Zuko huffed jokingly. "Muse as in person who poses for me, gives me inspiration. I feel like you'd be great at it." 

Zuko's hands stayed encouraging, lovingly stroking over Sokka's back as the other male pondered it.

"Could I be-" Pause where Sokka pecked at Zuko's lips. "Your muse who's also your boyfriend?" 

"So, if I'm getting this right you want to be my boyfriend?" Zuko asked mockingly 

"No, I normally go to the beach just to ditch my sister and follow random guys till they bring me home and then make out with them on their couch." 

"Interesting hobby you got there-" 

Sokka's punch stung but Zuko still giggled in a way he was sure he'd never done his whole life. Straight 5 minutes of giggling while Sokka just stared down at him in mock irritation. 

"Someone's running away from saying yes or no." Sokka turned over to take up the space on Zuko's right, body right up against the back of the couch. Stray strands falling onto his fallen face. 

"No.. no." Zuko's heart ached over that look. "I want to take you out somewhere that has nothing to do with my work. Talk about everything and anything random." 

Sokka's face didn't change too much, almost like the idea wasn't processing in his mind. 

"I'll properly ask you both things then." 

"When?" 

Zuko chuckled as Sokka crawled back on top of him. "Let's exchange numbers." 

"Ok but I have to warn you, I will text you at random hours of the day with out of context stuff and a single emoji." 

Zuko raised an eyebrow eventually dissolving into slow nodding. "I don't think I'd put it past you." Sokka’s grin was perfectly infectious as he leaned in close for another kiss.

"Oh shit, it's that late?" He remarked as he sat back up, staring at his phone screen in awe. "And my sister called and texted me ten times.. I'm in huge trouble.." 

"Let's head back to the beach then." 

Sokka scrambled off Zuko faster than he thought he would pulling his shirt on so fast that Zuko barely had the chance to feel disconsolate over it. Cause next was all that pretty brown hair being pulled back into that small wolf tail but- 

"Why don't you just leave it out?" 

Sokka paused midway of wrapping the hair tie around for the second time. "I don't know. I never really leave my hair out besides when I go to bed." 

Now Zuko was walking past Sokka to get the door flipping the light switch off as he went. "You should think about doing it more often, it looks pretty sexy." 

And wow Sokka's blush was unbearably bright and unnecessarily hot. 

"But seriously though, go wash your face before we leave cause you've got a little something." Zuko gestured to his entire face earning himself another punch to the shoulder. 

"It's all your fault I look like this in the first place!" Sokka pouted, stomping away with Zuko's awful laughter right behind him. 

~ ~ ~ 

Zuko parked the car but neither of them actually got out. Sokka stayed staring out the window as if he had a whole music video playing in his head. The beautiful warmth from his fingers squeezing gently around Zuko's made his head spin. 

They sat for what felt like another hour but couldn’t have been more than 5 minutes before Zuko finally said, "We have to get out sometime." 

Sokka huffed, blowing a raspberry and shaking his head like he thought he could prolong it. Zuko watched every bit of it. Took it all in like one of his paintings come to life. Except Sokka wasn't anything like his paintings because he liked everything he saw when he looked at Sokka. 

"Ok." Sokka's hand disappeared from Zuko's grasp, opening the car door on his side and jogging over to the other side, practically yanking the door off its hinges. "The sun is setting." 

The sun was setting and it all shown off every bit of Sokka's skin like he was the real marvel in it all. It sent chills down Zuko's spine as he took the hand stretched out in front of him, locking the car door behind him. Zuko had never been a nostalgia type or even a type to harp on a moment for a while because he wanted to remember it. But right now he was taking in everything around him all at once. 

Sokka's face as they walked out towards the water. The way his toes curled in the sand since he'd forgotten his shoes at home in the rush. The soft way the ocean climbed its way up to the shore. And every bit of bright red, orange and yellow lighting up the sky. 

They made their way all the way out till the water was washing over their feet. 

"I'm glad I came today." Zuko said 

Sokka smiled at him. "Can't believe the day is over." 

"We're gonna see each other again." Zuko reached into his pocket pulling out his phone watching as Sokka did the same. 

“Hopefully when both of your shoes match.” Sokka teased, typing away on Zuko’s phone.

“You chose now to say something?” 

“I was thinking about it all day but I pretended I didn’t notice.” Sokka grinned, chuckling cutely. As he finished, exchanging Zuko’s phone for his own. 

"Oh! Wait hold on, I need to make sure I didn't accidentally put a four instead of a three cause I do that." 

"How?-" 

"Don't ask." Sokka replied, checking the number before properly handing Zuko back his phone. 

"Alright, if you don't text me tonight I'm gonna assume you died." Zuko said

Their hands fit together like they'd been doing it forever and Zuko almost felt like they had. Sokka really was the kind of person you could know for two minutes and already feel like your best friend. "Clingy already are we?" 

Their lips pressed together for a minute that wasn't even close to long enough. Until Sokka was pulling away, tugging the hair tie out of his hair and shaking his beautiful mess of short brown hair out for Zuko to see. 

And Zuko was smiling, pulling Sokka in, cupping his cheeks and kissing his lips like he didn't know when he would again. Loving the feeling of Sokka's hands on his waist and then moving up to wrap around his neck. 

One more second. Two more. One rough but tender bite to the corner of Sokka's lip. And they were pulling back, the spot on Zuko's shoulder burning where Sokka had touched him. 

Sokka's tongue hung playfully out of the side of his mouth. "Until we meet again." He announced, backing away towards where he'd come from all those hours prior. Zuko watched him walk away. Watched until Sokka was barely recognizable anymore. 

There are a lot of things Zuko hated doing. Going to the beach isn't one of them.


End file.
